Artistic Love
by YamiKoi
Summary: Yami Atemu Is A Well Known Artist And Created A Clay Version Of His Perfect Partner. One Night His Perfect Love Is Brought To Life And Yami Must Then Help The Boy Adjust To New Life Whilst Dealing With Love And An Obsessed Fan YYxYM Better Than It Sound
1. One Water Lily And See Me In The Morning

Hey all, I know I have other stories I should be working on but this idea just came to my head today and I really wanted to start with this story cause I like the idea and I hope you do too!

**If anyone reading this wishes to take the same idea and create a story I don't mind at all! I have my own ideas for how the plot will commence and you may have another better idea so feel free to use it if you wish!**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

---

Chapter 1: Take One Water Lily And See Me In The Morning

In a large mansion deep in the middle of Japan a party was currently commencing, anyone who was anyone was invited to the party. The party consisted of actors, singers, artists, CEOs etc… One of the people invited was a young 21 year old man named Yami Atemu. Yami had dark, captivating crimson eyes, he had a deep tan and had tri coloured hair which consisted of blonde bangs, spiky black hair tipped with crimson and had a few blonde bangs going through the spikes in his hair.

Yami was a well renowned artist and was currently mingling with a young female actress. Yami's work was displayed in various galleries around the world and, in total, all of Yami's work was worth a large $5 billion. Yami painted, sculpted and did any form of art possible. He created various pieces of art as he didn't like limiting himself to a particular topic, he drew landscapes, abstracts, sculpted people, animals etc…

The event Yami was currently attending was a charity event, various celebrities offered different objects and all of the money that was raised in the auction was given to a charity. Yami had specifically created a few pieces of artwork to be auctioned at the event as well as various items he had collected from travelling around the world to find inspiration. The auction had already taken place and all of the items had been auctioned off including Yami's. Yami generously bought a few items from the auction as a result of the nature of the auction.

Although Yami stood in this party he was hating every second of it. Yami had originally only accepted the invitation to see his work being sold and buying some items himself but was later pulled into this after party. Yami was reluctantly speaking to the young actress and a few other people who were simply insulting another celebrity's work. Yami wasn't taking much interest in the conversation except from an occasional nod or shake of his head to satisfy his 'friends'. Yami mentally scoffed friends, yeah right! These people were pathetic. They stood offending other celebrities but when said celebrity approached them the topic of the conversation would quickly change and the group would happily greet the celebrity with a smile and a hug telling them how good their most recent piece of work. Yami was willing to bet every penny he had that someone in this room was currently telling another how awful the work Yami had submitted was. There was no such thing as a 'friend' in this type of crowd, no one could be trusted. As a result of this it was extremely hard to find a friend let alone a partner, the person was either lying to his face or was only interested in his money. Yami mentally sighed, he really wanted to leave.

A well known voice suddenly called from the other side of the room, "Yami-Kins!"

Yami physically winced and closed his eyes tightly, oh gods no! Yami gripped his wine glass tighter as he heard foot steps approaching. Yami took a deep breath and forced a smile onto his face, "Good day Miss Mizuki." Yami greeted forcibly.

Anzu Mizuki was the daughter of the owner of a cosmetics company. Anzu had blue eyes and shoulder length brunette hair and had currently decided that Yami was her boyfriend. Anything Yami said that would even suggest he didn't want that type of relationship would go straight over Anzu's head and she would continue with her infatuation. Yami tensed as he felt two arms wrap around his unoccupied arm. Yami took another sip of wine from the glass in his other hand and looked at Anzu.

"How are you Miss Mizuki, well I hope?" Yami asked.

Anzu smiled happily at Yami.

"I'm well thank you! And yourself?" She asked.

"As well as can be expected." Yami replied softly.

"And your…….. Boyfriend?" She choked out.

It was well known that Yami was a bisexual and had recently attempted a relationship with an old friend he had caught up with only to find out that the man had been telling others how easy it had been to feed on Yami's feelings to get anything he wanted, money, jewellery etc… Surprisingly Yami had been quite calm about the information and made no other action other than telling the man their relationship was over. This had happened so much Yami didn't even know why he had decided to try for another such relationship.

"We decided that we weren't compatible in that way and we separated." Yami stated softly whilst taking another sip of wine.

"OH! I'm SO sorry to hear that Yami-Kins!" She cried though she was obviously happy to find that Yami had separated with his boyfriend and happily pressed her body even more closer to Yami if that was possible.

Yami sighed and closed his eyes, gods he wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Yami softly pulled his arm from Anzu's vice like grip, swallowed what was left of his wine and placed the glass on the nearest table.

"Forgive me Miss Mizuki but I believe it is time for me to give my farewells." Yami apologized.

"So soon? Do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"No, I am working on another piece of work and wish to return home to continue. Good night Miss Mizuki" Yami replied softly.

This was only half true, Yami did have a piece of work he wished to finish but had no intention of continuing with it when he got home, he wasn't in the mood.

He gave a small bow to Anzu and walked away. Yami quickly found the hosts of the party thanking them for the invitation and also said his goodbyes to the man and wife and left the building. Collecting his car from the valet, a black lamborghini mucilage, and drove home.

Yami, like the others, had a large mansion with various cars, maids, butlers etc… Although Yami disliked the crowd he was forced into when he became famous he had worked hard for his money, as such he had every right to spend it on what he wished. Yami parked his car within his garage with his other cars and entered his house. Maids and butlers greeted Yami as he entered.

"Is there anything you require Mr Atemu?" One of the butlers asked.

"Just bring me some junk, chocolate, cake, popcorn, anything like that. I'll be in the living room. " Yami stated.

The man bowed.

"As you wish Mr Atemu." He replied.

He left to complete the task and Yami made his way to the living room. Yami had recently had a large obsession with ancient Egypt and had decided to decorate his house as such though in his living room there was a large cinema sized TV and various objects attached such as a DVD player, consoles etc… Yami walked over to a wall of shelves and picked up a pile of DVDs. Yami opened the top box and turned the DVD player and TV on and quickly set up the objects. Just as he clicked play a few butlers appeared with Yami's requests, popcorn, chocolate, cakes, crisps and other items. Yami ordered them to put the items on the table in front of the couch. Yami then lay on the couch and picked up a bowl of popcorn and began eating as he watched the DVD. Yami had developed a habit when he became famous, when he was mentally moping about not having a boyfriend/girlfriend he would put on any DVD that consisted of a cheesy love plot and would then eat anything in reach, usually junk food. All of the DVDs he watched consisted of boy meets girl, they fall in love, a fight, then they married. Yami some how felt that it helped to watch these films and would usually inspire him to continue working on his current project. It was only 4pm when Yami returned and he spent the next 6 hours watching the cheesy DVDs. As predicted watching the movies had inspired Yami to continue working on his current project. After asking a maid to clean up the mess he left on the table Yami entered his basement.

Unlike the other rooms upstairs the basement was filled with work Yami had no intention of submitting to the outside work, they were his personal pieces and always consisted of a man or woman. Yami was desperate for a person to love and for them to love him back, unfortunately as a result of his status Yami was unable to find such as person so, instead, Yami satisfied himself with paintings of people he believed he would love. Every piece of work within the basement was a painting except from one. Yami had only ever drawn and painted these imaginary people but his newest piece of project had somehow convinced him to go further with this person and, as such, Yami was currently creating his latest final project of this person in clay. Yami approached the clay work, he was surrounded by various pictures, of the same person, Yami always worked on each piece of the person's body part before drawing the entire person. Yami had already drawn this person's hand, foot, face etc… Yami was close to finishing this project. He walked over to a closet, removed a long white trench coat and buttoned it up protecting his clothes. Yami calmly pushed a large tray over to the clay work with various tools on it. Yami stared at the clay for a few seconds then began working on it. It was already close to being finished.

Yami stepped back smiling as he stared at the clay model, he was finished. Yami had been working on this model for the last 8 months and was finally finished and he was happy with the final result. Yami had created the clay model on a small table and stared happily at the finished project, the longest project he had ever done. On the table was a clay model of a young boy. Yami pulled a canvas from the side of the room beside the clay model and smiled. On the canvas was a painting of the same boy but Yami had no intention of painting the clay model, as such the painting allowed Yami to look at the boy properly as he needed to know the boys colour hair, eyes etc… The model was a life sized model of the boy and allowed Yami to properly create the detailed lines on the boy's body. The boy had spiky hair just like Yami's, it consisted of a small blonde bang at the front of his head and other much longer blonde bangs. He had spiky black hair that was tipped with crimson like Yami's though did not have the bangs going up his hair. The boy had supple, petal lips and a cute button nose. He had pale skin like snow that seemed to beg to be touched and held. But Yami's favourite feature on the young boy was his eyes. The boy had large, gem like eyes that consisted of an amethyst colour that shined angelically in the light. Yami smiled softly at the clay model The boy was on his knees on the table and was looking innocently up. The boy wasn't wearing any clothes but Yami had respectfully created a long, though almost see through, piece of cloth that covered the boy's lower body. The boy was holding the fabric against his body with one hand and a little over his chest whilst his other hand was near his face giving him an extremely innocent look. Yami tilted his head to one side, he felt as though something was something…… Yami eyes suddenly lit up in realisation. Picking up a piece of plastic with a small metal piece on the end allowing Yami to create detail on the boy. Yami moved behind the clay model to between the boy's shoulder blades and gently etched a small heart. Yami gently rubbed the outline of the heart with his finger smoothing over the lines. Yami smiled softly and moved back to the front.

"You really are the perfect partner." Yami muttered softly to the clay model.

Yami fell to his knees before the art and carefully checked every inch of his creation making sure everything was in place and perfect. Yami smiled softly and gently touched the model's face.

"You truly are my most beautiful creation." Yami said softly.

Rising to his feet Yami walked over to a desk on the other side of the room cleaning his hands on his trench coat on the way. He gently opened a draw and removed a small velvet box and returned to the clay model. Yami smiled softly and opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring, Yami's mother had given him this ring and told him to only give it to his only love before she died. Yami smiled softly at the ring and looked at the clay model. Yami fell onto one knee and held the ring in one hand offering it to the clay model.

"Will you marry me?" Yami asked softly.

Yami chuckled softly to himself.

"You will? I'm so happy." Yami spoke to the clay.

Yami softly placed the open velvet box on the clay fabric carefully balancing it. Yami looked into the model's eyes then smiled softly he leaned forward and softly as not to harm his art, placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips. Yami closed his eyes holding there for a second then moved back, keeping his eyes closed Yami spoke again.

"I love you." Yami whispered softly.

Yami smiled softly and rose to his feet. Yami suddenly yawned and looked at his watch and blinked in shock, it was 5am, he had been working on the boy for the last 7 hours. Yami looked at the model and smiled, he didn't care, Yami was extremely proud of this piece of work. Yami hung the white clay stained trench coat in the closet and left the room turning off the light before he left leaving the open velvet box on the clay model. Yami showered, put on his pyjamas and went to sleep.

Just outside the large mansion a whisper of wind slipped through the gate carrying with it a few fall leaves and a single white water lily with a light crimson middle. The wind seemed to stop at a window on the ground floor. Inside only a few feet from the window a young maid was walking down the hall intending to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. All of Yami's maids, butlers etc… lived in the mansion with him. She continues walking down the hall finally reaching window. The lock on the inside of the window slowly lifted from the catch then sprang open throwing the window open and causing the maid to jump. The moment the gap was large enough the golden and brown leaves raced through the window following the water lily through the house. The maid sighed softly.

"Mustn't have been shut securely." She said softly whilst tightly replacing the lock.

The wind, leaves and water lily continued through the house, as a result of how late it was all of the workers were sleeping unaware of the strange occurrence. The wind took the items down various halls then stopped at the basement door for a second then slipped under a gap in the door dragging the water lily and leaves with it. The water lily and leaves quickly raced toward the clay model in the middle of the room and slowly circled the boy dancing around him for a second then curling around the boy and occasionally brushing against the boy's body such as his arm or hair after so often. The water lily softly floated at the top of the clay model and the leaves danced much faster and began glowing. They circled the top of boy then crashed together breaking into many smaller pieces and settling on the boy's body. As the small pieces of leaves lowered softly colour began to appear on the young clay model starting at the tips of his hair colouring the crimson outline then darkening the boys main body of raven black hair. The colour then lighted as it raced down the boys bangs lightening into a soft blonde. The colour continued down the boys body creating the boy's snow coloured skin and framing his eyes with a dark black thick eye lashes. The colour appeared in the boys eyes, a sparkling amethyst. The clay fabric turned into baby blue nylon. The colour continued down to the boy's toes until the entire boy's body was coloured.

The water lily continued to float above the boy's head for a few seconds then slowly lowered and nestled itself softly just behind the boy's ear. The moment the water lily was nestled comfortably the boy let in a sharp gasp closing his eyes tightly and taking his first breath ever and feeling his heart beat for the first time. He then fell off of the table where he had been formed and hit the ground taking slow deep breaths. Once the boy had his breathing under control he slowly opened his sparkling amethyst eyes. His vision was blurred for a few seconds but slowly focused. The gust of wind slowly lifted the small pieces of leaves from the boys body and formed themselves fully again in front of the young boys body. Shaking the boy slowly rose sitting up from his previous lying position on the ground. Looking around shaking a sudden bright light appeared from where the leaves had reformed and illuminating the room. The boy gasped and quickly covered his eyes. As though sensing the boy's discomfort the glow died down. The boy slowly lowered his arm and opened his eyes again staring at the leaves. The boy blinked it shock at the sight in front of him and slowly lifted the see through baby blue nylon a little high and moved his hand close to his mouth exactly like he had done as the clay model. The small glow didn't allow much to be seen except from an upside down box on the ground. The boy tilted his head to one side and slowly picked up the velvet box he blinked in shock at the sight of the magnificent ring. The wind slowly surrounded the ring and lifted the ring into the air. The boy softly placed the box on the ground and reached toward the ring with his left hand. The wind moved the ring forward and slipped it onto the boy's ring finger. The boy looked at the ring in shock and softly touched it.

The leaves blew over to the door and seemed to turn expecting the boy to follow. Doing as the leaves seemed to request the boy slowly rose to his feet. Not being used to the weight the boy instantly fell back down. The wind quickly raced over to the boy and pushed him back to standing position. It then helped him over to the wall allowing the boy to rest his weight against that instead then moved back over to the door. The boy stumbled over to the door and stared at the leaves. The circled the door knob a few times then moved slipped under the door. The boy stared at the door then slowly reached forward and gripped the door knob and turned it the same direction the leaves had been circling it. Not expecting what was happened and using the door to hold his weight the young boy fell through the door and hit the ground. The boy whimpered softly and slowly pushed himself to his feet again and rested his weight against the wall. He followed the leaves down the halls and up two sets of stairs, the boy used the banister to help himself up the stairs. He continued to follow it along another hall and entered another room the leaves had slipped under.

The boy looked around the dark room and followed it over to the bed. It was still dark and didn't allow much to be seen around the room so the boy followed the only source of light that the leaves gave out. The leaves floated above a large king sized bed where a form lay. The boy stopped in front of the bed and looked down at the silk sheets and held the see through baby blue nylon fabric as close as possible to his body. The boy looked at the bed again unmoving. The leaves moved behind the boy and the gust of window pushed the boy onto the bed. The small boy gasped and closed his eyes tightly. A soft moan was heard from the other form in the bed and it turned around. Two warm strong arms wrapped around the boys small cold frame. The boy gasped and tensed for a few seconds but it wasn't long before he melted into the warmth, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning two dark crimson eyes slowly opened only to see darkness. Yami closed his eyes and moaned softly and nuzzled into the soft, silky warmth in front of him and took a deep breath taking in a water lily smell. Yami smiled softly and wrapped his arms even tighter around a warm soft body. A soft moan was heard and dark crimson eyes opened slowly, he was sure that he hadn't made that sound. Wait……. BODY! Yami quickly yanked back away from the body and gaped in shock at the sight of a young amethyst eyed boy with tri coloured hair which consisted of blonde, crimson and black. Yami's eyes widened at the sight of an extremely familiar form in front of him.

"Good morning." The boy said softly his voice was as soft and as beautiful as a dove's coo.

---

Whoa, I think that was the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! I know it took long for them to meet but I felt that it was necessary to explain everything properly.

I will update my other stories as soon as I can, I swear!

!!!!!Read & Review Please!!!!!


	2. Ring Around The Invite

Hey, heres the second chapter, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

---

Chapter 2: Ring Around The Invite

The boy smiles brightly at the man in front of him. Yami stared dumbly for a few then let out a delayed scream and fell off of the bed with a loud CRASH! The boy quickly leaned over the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"I'm dreaming, this isn't happening, I'm going to wake up soon….." Yami muttered softly to himself.

The former clay model climbed off of the bed and crawled toward Yami who crawled away. Still clutching the baby blue nylon fabric close to his body the boy followed Yami until he trapped into a corner then moved close to Yami staring deep into his eyes so closely that Yami could feel the boy's breath on his face and felt partially violated with the lack of personal space.

"Are you alright?" The boy repeated softly touching Yami's cheek with his unoccupied hand.

Yami's entire body tensed at the warm touch. He closed his eyes tightly and continued whispering to himself.

"It's all just a dream," Yami muttered, his body tensed again at the boy's touch. "A really deep dream."

"Dreaming……. What's a dream?" The boy asked softly.

Yami opened his eyes and blinked. He then took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair then pinched himself to wake up. Yami let out a soft yelp at the pain making a sound much like an injured dog. The boy blinked in confusion at Yami's action then pinched Yami's cheek. Yami yelped again. The boy then giggled and continuously pinched Yami.

"Ow…. Ow….. Ow….. Ow…… OK STOP IT!" Yami shouted finally losing his patience.

The boy yelped at the shout and instinctively jumped back only to trip over himself and grabbed Yami's pyjama top dragging Yami with him. Yami was yanked forward and straight on top of Yugi between the boy's legs. The boy blinked innocently at the situation. Yami blinked in shock and just then realised the young boy was naked. Yami cried out and quickly pulled away with a soft blush though it was barely noticeable on the man's dark skin. The boy sat up and just looked at him.

"So…." Yami muttered softly. "At least I know I'm awake now…… NO! You're just a clay project!"

The boy tilted his head to one side and just stared at Yami. Yami stared at the boy then suddenly felt angry and grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him across the floor of the bedroom. The boy yelped in shock and tried to stand only to fall back down. Yami picked the boy up bridal style and carried him downstairs and past a few confused maids and butlers.

Yami walked down to the basement and over to the table. Yami faltered when he noticed that the clay model was gone and looked at the boy who stared innocently back up. Yami carried the boy over to the table and dropped him onto the hard, cold table. The boy yelped slightly at the sudden contact and looked up at Yami. Yami suddenly pointed at the small boy right between his eyes and shouted, "I demand that you turn back into clay RIGHT NOW!"

The boy just stared confusedly at Yami then tried to look at Yami's hand which was barely an inch from his face causing him to go cross eyed. Yami's anger faltered for a second at how cute the boy looked at that second then quickly shook it off.

"Turn back into clay right now!" Yami ordered again.

The boy looked up at Yami again.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Yami stared then sighed and fell onto his knees before the boy.

"You….. You were clay….. Don't you remember?" Yami asked.

The boy just blinked. Yami picked up a lump of forgotten wet clay and showed it to the boy. The boy blinked and touched it then smiled and took it from Yami's hand and began playing with it. Yami sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. As the boy played he noticed the mark the clay had left on Yami's hand then giggled and chucked the clay at Yami's face. Yami fell back in shock and whipped the cold substance from his face. The boy blinked then lowered his head apologetically. Yami sat down on the floor and looked around. Noticing a forgotten dark blue velvet box on the floor Yami picked it up and looked at the empty box, realisation hit him and Yami quickly began searching for the engagement ring.

"The ring….. Where's the ring?" Yami cried.

The boy blinked and looked at Yami. Recognising the box Yami had in his hand he spoke "Isn't this it?" He asked showing Yami his left hand.

Yami looked at the ring and his eyes narrowed in anger and grabbed the boy's hand pulling it up into the air and dragging the boy up onto his knees painfully.

"Why are you wearing this? You have no RIGHT to wear this!" Yami shouted angrily.

The boy whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry, please let go that hurts." The boy whimpered and looked up at Yami tears forming in his eyes then falling down his face.

Yami blinked in shock at the boy's reaction and quickly let go only causing the small boy to fall off of the table and onto the cold stone floor with a cry. Yami gasped and quickly fell onto his knees and helped the young boy sit up.

"I'm sorry….. I didn't mean to hurt you." Yami said softly.

The boy looked at the ground then up at Yami.

"You can keep the ring on your finger if you want." Yami added softly

"Why are you angry anyway? I thought you loved me?" He whispered.

Yami blinked.

"What in Ra's name are you talking about?" He asked.

"Last night….. I remember you kissed me then told me you loved me." The boy stated.

Yami frowned then his eyes widened as he remembered.

"Oh….." Yami muttered softly.

The boy stared then Yami sighed and rose to his feet. He walked over to the door and motioned for the boy to follow. The boy crawled over to the door then looked up at Yami. Yami just stared back.

"Can't you walk?" He asked.

The boy shook his head. Feeling sympathy for the naked boy Yami gently picked him up and carried the boy up the stairs and into his bathroom where he washed his own face and hands washing away then clay then washed the boy's as well. Yami then sat on the bed watching the young boy aimlessly play with covers beneath him. Yami watched the boy.

"I think….. Maybe I'll keep you for the time being." Yami said softly.

The boy looked up, he had been messing with the bottom of the baby blue nylon fabric with both hands, as such he had put the top corner of the fabric in his mouth and smiled brightly at Yami. Yami smiled softly, he didn't really have any other choice but to keep the boy, after all he was Yami's original project and if he told someone else both the boy and Yami would be put in a mental hospital.

'There's a headline.' Yami mentally scoffed sarcastically.

Yami calmly walked over to his closet and removed one of his shirts. Being a little taller than the small boy when Yami put the shirt onto the boy and buttoned it up it fell down to half way above his knees. Yami attempted to take the baby blue nylon fabric from the boy but he refused to let it out of his hands.

"Please…. Let me keep it." The small boy begged.

Yami gently released it. The small boy looked so vulnerable at that second.

"Well…. We have to give you a name." Yami said softly watching as the boy continued to play with anything he could reach.

Yami eyes softened as he watched the young boy happily play.

"Yugi." Yami said softly.

The boy looked up and tilted his head to one side.

"What?" He asked.

"Yugi, your name is going to be Yugi Mutou." Yami stated softly. "Do you like it?"

The boy thought for a second then smiled brightly.

"I love it." The newly named Yugi replied.

Yami smiled softly back. Yugi smiled as well.

"Well, we have to teach you to walk." Yami stated softly.

Yami rose to his feet and Yugi crawled over to the edge of the bed. Yami helped the young boy to his feet holding his weight. He let go allowing Yugi to attempt to balance himself but it wasn't long before he fell over. Yami quickly caught him. He helped the small boy learn to balance himself then walked a metre away from Yugi and encouraged the him to follow. Yugi continuously tried to walk over though he wasn't able to walk far. After a few hours the small boy was able to walk around though was often unbalanced. Helping the young boy walk downstairs to get to the kitchen Yami kept his arm around Yugi's waist as they walked down the stairs. He attempted to allow Yugi to walk down the hall on his own but almost at the end Yugi fell over. Yami caught the young boy catching him around the waist coming only a inch away from Yugi's face. The small boy stared at Yami and Yami blushed. The two stared deep into each others eyes then Yami quickly pulled back desperately trying to fight down the blush.

Yami decided to take the small boy for something to eat. The cooks made the two some pancakes. Yami calmly ate then looked at Yugi who just stared at the food. Yami's eyes softened and he stepped behind the young boy and softly took Yugi's hands in his own and picked up the knife and fork and resting his head on Yugi's shoulder. Yami gently pushed the fork into the food and showed Yugi how to cut it then put the fork to Yugi's mouth. Yugi looked at Yami.

"Open your mouth and eat it." Yami said softly.

The small boy slowly opened his mouth and Yami gently put the food inside. Yugi closed his mouth and held the fork and food in his mouth. Yami tried to pull the fork from Yugi's mouth but the boy had the fork clamped between his teeth tightly.

"No…… Yugi…… Yugi you have to let go of the fork….. Yugi…… Yugi let go." Yami ordered.

"But…. You didn't say that before." Yugi replied softly keeping the fork in his teeth.

"Well let go….. Yugi let go…." Yami continued.

Yugi refused to let go then Yami sighed and lost patience and flicked the top of the young boy's nose. Yugi gasped and quickly let go then glared at Yami softly.

"You look cute like that." Yami said softly.

The boy blushed then looked at the ground. Yami smiled softly then returned to his own food. The two finished eating then looked at each other. Yugi giggled as he looked at Yami.

"What?" Yami asked.

Yugi just smiled then reached forward and softly rubbed his thumb on Yami's lip wiping away some syrup then cutely licked his finger. Yami blushed then looked away.

"Let's find you something better to wear." Yami suggested and helped Yugi back upstairs.

Yami then looked through his closet, he didn't own any piece of clothing that would fit Yugi. Yami looked at Yugi then back at the closet and smiled. Yami removed a baby blue silk shirt that flowed out at the bottom and picked up some scissors. Yugi tilted his head to one side as he watched Yami. Yami calmly cut the shirt up. Yugi watched in silence until Yami finished. Yami then slipped the newly formed dress over Yugi's head. Yugi tilted his head to one side then stumbled over to a full length mirror in the room. He stared at himself then smiled brightly at the sight. He was now wearing a low cut baby blue silk dress with two thin straps at the top it stopped half way down the top of his legs and flowed out at the bottom. The small boy stumbled back over to Yami still not quite able to balance himself and happily hugged him. He then looked at the remains of the dress on the bed. He reached down and wrapped the scraps around his palms and up to his elbows on both arms. Yugi then moved the baby blue nylon fabric Yami had sculpted him with around his elbows and allowed it to flow down to his knees. The outfit seemed to fit nicely with the white and crimson water lily that still resided in the boy's hair. Yami eye's softened, Yugi really did look cute.

"Mr Atemu." A voice called softly from the door.

Yami looked around and nodded to acknowledge his maid.

"Yes Jessica?" Yami asked.

"Miss Mizuki is here to see you." She said softly.

"Oh gods, just tell her I'm working or something." Yami stated.

"But….. That would be lying." Yugi said softly.

Yami blinked.

"So?" Yami asked.

Yugi whimpered and looked at the ground and silently nodded. Yami sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Tell her I'll meet her in the living room." Yami sighed.

The maid bowed then left. Yugi smiled brightly glad that Yami had decided to see her. Yami looked through his closet to find something to wear. Yugi crawled under Yami's arm and looked as well. Yami blinked in shock then smiled softly.

"Would you like to pick something for me?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled brightly and nodded almost falling back but falling against Yami's body instead. Yami softly wrapped his arms around Yugi's body to keep him steady then allowed Yugi to pick the items he wanted. Yugi searched through the clothes and smiled brightly as he chose the clothes he wanted. Yami then helped the small boy over to his bed carrying the clothes. Yugi suddenly reached forward and began unbuttoning Yami's pyjama top obviously wanting to help. Yami smiled softly and lay down and Yugi rested on Yami's chest while removing the clothes. Yugi then helped Yami into his new clothes. Yugi had decided on a pair of black leather trousers with three belts that fell to one side, a silk black short sleeved shirt with silver barbed wire crisscrossing down the shirt, a pair of sun glasses on his head just above his bangs, black shoes and a silver barbed wire necklace with five layers. Yugi seemed more than happy with his selection so Yami was happy as well.

Yami then helped the young boy down stairs. He took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Yami-Kins!" A loud screech cried.

Yugi whimpered, covered his ears and hid behind Yami whilst Yami physically winced. Anzu threw her arms around Yami almost pushing him over but Yami held his ground as not to fall on Yugi.

"You didn't call me last night." She stated.

"I didn't know I was supposed to." Yami replied.

Anzu just giggled.

"You're so forgetful." She stated.

"Yeah…." Yami muttered.

She suddenly grabbed hold of Yami's hand and tried to drag him to the front door.

"Let's go to my house and we can watch a movie." She stated without asking.

Yami quickly pulled his hand back.

"I can't Anzu." Yami stated,

"Well why not?" She asked.

"I have company." He replied.

"What?" She asked.

Yami stepped to one side revealing a scared Yugi who looked into Anzu's eyes then quickly hid behind Yami again.

"He's rather shy." Yami added.

Yugi whimpered softly. Anzu's smiled disappeared for a second then quickly reappeared.

"Oh…. He's cute is he your brother?" She asked.

"No, he's just a friend." Yami replied.

"I Haven't met him before, what's his name?" She queried.

"Yugi, and he's an old friend of mine, before I became famous." Yami replied.

"Ah….. Working class person." She stated.

Yugi tilted his head to one side and Yami mentally growled at the subtle insult.

"He's an aspiring artist." Yami replied defensively. "I'm helping him."

"Oh…… so he doesn't have a job….. It's nice that you decided to let him use your money but not have any way to return it….. Its…… sweet." Anzu added.

Yami took a deep breath calming himself.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Yami asked. "Just to ask about the movie?"

"No," She replied. " I was actually going to give you this."

Anzu passed Yami a white envelope. Yami looked at Anzu then opened it.

" It's an invite to my party." She stated.

"Oh, of course." Yami replied.

Anzu's parents had sponsored Yami's first exhibition, as such Yami made time to go to any event that was run by Anzu's parents.

"So, you'll be there of course." She stated.

Yami nodded.

"I never miss it." He replied.

"Okay, then I'll see you this Saturday." She stated. "Maybe, you'll be my date?"

"No!" Yami cried a little too fast.

"Well, why not?" She snapped.

"That is….. I…… I promised Yugi that I'd show him around everywhere personally." Yami saved himself.

"Oh…… well I'm not sure whether he can come." Anzu stated.

Yami looked back at Yugi who looked innocently back up. Yami noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Did the water lily just wilt a little? Yami could see the despair in Yugi's eyes about not being able to go to the party, the water lily almost looked….. Sad as well. Yami mentally shook his head.

"Well….. I'm not sure whether I can attend….." Yami tried hoping Anzu would change her mind.

Anzu's eyes widened.

"Oh, I just realised, the last person I invited refused so….. We have room." Anzu said quickly.

"Oh…… how coincidental, I'm glad." Yami replied mentally smirking that he had won. "I'll see you in three days then Anzu."

Anzu nodded.

"See you then Yami-Kins." She called then left.

Yami looked back at Yugi who smiled brightly back. Again, Yami could have sworn the water lily moved, like it had flourished now that Yugi was happy.

"Yugi do you want to go to the party?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded excitably.

"Yes, I do, it sounds like fun." Yugi replied.

"Then we have a lot of work to do." Yami stated.

Yugi blinked in honest confusion.

"I have to teach you which cutlery to use, how to use it, what to talk about, how to talk and many other things." Yami sighed.

"I'm ready!" Yugi said happily jumping in front of Yami.

The small boy quickly lost balance and crashed into Yami then both fell onto the floor with another loud CRASH! Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Maybe we should start with walking." Yami suggested.

---

That's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed! I know it was long but hey, I assume people like long chapters! **Next chapter Yugi will meet a washing machine, clothes shops and the joys of clay!**

!!!!!Read and Review Please!!!!!


	3. Salad, Dress And A Side Of Clay

Hey, I'm glad you all like this story! Updating again now! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

---

Chapter 3: Salad, Dress And A Side Dish Of Clay

Yami and Yugi were walking around a mall trying to find an appropriate clothes shop. Yugi was hiding behind Yami whimpering softly. Yami's eyes softened immensely at the boy's shyness. Deciding just to enter the closest clothes shop Yami and Yugi walked inside.

"See anything you like aibou?" Yami asked softly.

Yugi looked innocently up at Yami.

"I thought my name was Yugi?" Yugi said confusedly.

"It is…… aibou is a nickname." Yami stated.

"What's a nickname?" Yugi replied.

"Its….. What one person calls another who are close." Yami stated.

"Oh……. Then what can I call you?" Yugi asked.

"Anything you want." Yami replied.

Yugi thought for a second then smiled.

"Yami-Kins like Anzu does." Yugi suggested.

"Not if you expect me to answer." Yami stated. "Let's find you some clothes, see anything you like?"

Yugi looked around then shrugged. Yami smiled softly at Yugi's reaction. Yami walked over to the closest rack and searched through the clothes. Yami removed a pair of green shorts and showed them to Yugi.

"What do you think?" Yami asked.

Yugi just stuck his tongue out in disgust. Yami chuckled softly at Yugi's reaction.

"I'll assume that's a no." Yami stated.

Searching again Yami removed a crimson blouse.

"How about this?" Yami asked.

Yugi tilted his head to one side then just shrugged. Yami gave the garment to Yugi.

"Why don't you try it on and I'll find some more." Yami suggested.

Yugi looked at the crimson blouse then nodded.

Yami smiled and looked back at the rack. Yugi stared at the blouse then balanced the blouse on the rack and took the baby blue nylon fabric from around his shoulders. Yami picked up some more clothes then turned around only to see Yugi had grasping the bottom of the dress and was attempting to pull it over his head in the middle of the store. Yami cried out and quickly dropped the clothes on the floor and pulled the dress back down over Yugi's body. Yugi blinked and tried to pull it back up.

"Yugi." Yami said quickly to get the boy's attention.

Yugi looked up.

"I meant change in the dressing room." Yami stated.

Yugi blinked.

"Eh?" Yugi asked tilting his head to one side in confusion.

Yami sighed and picked all of the clothes again and lead the young boy to the dressing rooms, nudged Yugi inside and hung the clothes on a peg on the wall.

"You try clothes on in here Yugi, not in the middle of the shop." Yami stated.

"Oh…. Okay." Yugi replied smiling brightly.

Yami smiled and turned to leave the dressing room but Yugi grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"Just outside of the dressing room, don't worry I'm not going to leave you." Yami replied and tried to leave again.

"Please don't leave." Yugi begged him. "I don't want to be left alone."

Yami eyes softened at Yugi's scared amethyst jewels then sighed and nodded.

"Alright." He sighed.

Yugi smiled brightly and Yami closed the door. He then turned to see Yugi lifting the dress over his head again. Yami blushed immensely and turned his head away desperately trying to hide his blush. Unfortunately the dressing room was only built for one so there was barely a centimetre between both of their bodies. Yugi then picked up the crimson blouse Yami had given him and shrugged it over his shoulders then buttoned it up.

"What do you think?" Yugi asked happily.

Yami looked at Yugi then blushed again seeing Yugi in only a blouse and underwear.

"Lovely…… in your underwear…… why don't you put on some trousers as well?" Yami suggested.

Yugi smiled and nodded then picked up a pair of black trousers, zipped them up and put on a belt that hung over his waist.

"How about now?" Yugi asked.

"You look really nice Yugi, beautiful." Yami answered.

Yugi smiled brightly then removed the clothes. Whilst removing them Yami moved trying to give the young boy some more room. Yugi removed the clothes then looked up at Yami.

"Do you want to try something on?" Yugi asked.

Yami blinked then smiled and nodded.

"Sure…. Why not?" Yami chuckled softly.

Yugi searched through the clothes Yami had chosen and picked up a formal black dress with a slit down one side which had small jewels down it as well as down the arms. Yami blinked then chuckled softly.

'Why not?' Yami thought.

Yugi helped Yami remove his clothes then helped him into the dress through it was much harder than expected in the cramped room. Yugi smiled brightly. Yami looked at himself in a full length mirror in the room and chuckled softly.

"You look good." Yugi giggled.

Yami chuckled softly.

"I do not believe it is my style." Yami replied.

Yami removed the dress and hung it up on the peg again. Yami wanted to put on his own clothes again but, assuming it would be hard for them both to dress at the same time, Yami decided to dress again once they were both finished.

"Can I try on something else?" Yugi asked.

Yami blinked and Yugi pointed behind him. Yami then realised he was standing in front of the peg where he had hung the clothes.

"Oh…. Right?" Yami said with a blush.

Yami quickly tried to move only causing himself to trip over his feet and fell over pressing his body against Yugi's both almost naked body. Yami blushed at the close contact and quickly turned away.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked moving his head down and resting his own forehead against Yami's to get his attention.

Yami looked up blushing.

"I….. er……" Yami muttered.

"Yami-kun?" He asked.

Yami slowly leaned forward. Yugi's eyes softened and he slowly turned his head to one side mentally begging Yami to continue. Yami slowly turned his own head as well and both closed their eyes leaning closer and closer. Both could feel each other's breath as they leaned closer.

BANG!

"YAMI-KINS!" A voice cried.

Both Yami and Yugi jumped looking at the door which had slammed open to see Anzu standing there. Anzu blinked and stared at them both.

"Anzu…" Yami muttered.

Yami blushed brightly when he thought about the scene they were both in, both only in there underwear pressing against each other in a small room. Yami coughed nervously and moved away from Yugi.

"Anzu, could you leave while we both dress?" Yami asked quickly pulling his shirt over his head angry that Anzu had ruined the moment.

"Hi Anzu." Yugi said brightly stepping forward.

"Oh, sure." Anzu snapped slamming the closed only to hit Yugi with it hard.

Yugi cried out and fell back onto the floor whimpering softly.

"Yugi!" Yami gasped falling onto his knees before Yugi checking the boy's body.

Yugi whimpered and wrapped his arms around Yami shaking and crying. Yami held Yugi close.

"Oh Yugi, I'm so so sorry." Anzu spat sarcastically.

Yugi nuzzled into Yami's chest whimpering softly in pain. Yami gently calmed the young boy down and they both dressed. Yami calmly walked over to Anzu leaving Yugi by the dressing room holding the clothes.

"What are you doing here Anzu?" Yami asked.

"I just came to see you, I saw you entering this shop so I thought I'd come and say hi….. What were you doing in there?" She asked.

"I do not believe that is of any relevance to you." Yami stated simply. "Now, is there anything else you wanted?"

"No, you're obviously busy." She snapped. "I'll see you at my party."

She quickly stole a kiss on his cheek then left. Yami growled and walked over to Yugi and softly stroked his face.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded silently.

"Are you sure?" Yami continued to poke softly.

"I just want to go home." Yugi replied.

"Alright, we'll just take this stuff then." Yami replied.

Yugi nodded and began walking over to the exit. Yami sighed and grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him over to the counter.

"You have to pay for them Yugi." Yami stated.

"Oh…." Yugi said softly.

"Can we buy all this please?" Yami asked the cashier.

She nodded and looked at Yugi who stared back.

"Yugi put the clothes on the counter." Yami stated.

"But I thought we were buying them." Yugi replied defensively.

Yami sighed and softly took the clothes from Yugi and placed them onto the counter. The cashier looked at Yugi strangely then scanned the items.

"£258.96 please?" He stated.

Yami nodded and removed the money from his wallet and moved to pass it to the cashier.

"I want to buy them!" Yugi cried.

Yami blinked and Yugi hopefully put his hand out. Yami smiled softly and passed Yugi the money. Being a little too short Yami gently picked Yugi up and Yugi happily passed the money to the man.

"Thank you." He said softly as Yami gently put Yugi back down.

The cashier passed Yami the change then they picked up the bags, bid the cashier goodbye and went back home.

Yami calmly hung up the clothes the turned back to Yugi.

"Let's get you out of those clothes aibou." Yami said softly.

Yugi nodded and Yami helped him get undressed. Yami quickly looked through the clothes then removed a pair of frayed denim shorts and a white silk shirt with black feathers imprinted on it. Yami calmly helped Yugi out of his old makeshift baby blue dress and helped him into the new clothes. Yugi continued to hold the baby blue nylon fabric that he had been created with tightly.

"I'll throw this away." Yami stated.

"No!" Yugi cried. "I really like it."

"It's not made very well Yugi." Yami stated.

"But….. It reminds me of you." Yugi replied with a blush.

Yami smiled softly.

"Alright aibou." Yami agreed. "I'll just put it in the washing basket."

Yami calmly walked downstairs and Yugi followed. Yami walked into the laundry room and threw the dress into the washing basket. Glancing back Yami noticed Yugi was still holding the baby blue nylon fabric.

"We better wash that as well." Yami stated taking it from Yugi.

Yugi cried out and snatched it back.

"No! You can't take it." Yugi cried.

"Yugi, it's dirty we have to wash it." Yami stated.

Yugi looked at the fabric and whimpered softly. Yami sighed and quickly found a maid.

"Could you please do a load of washing now?" Yami asked.

"Of course Mr Atemu." She replied with bow.

Yami and Yugi followed her into the laundry room.

"Could you please include this as well?" Yami asked pointing to the fabric Yugi was still clutching tightly to his body.

She nodded and calmly put her hand out to Yugi. Yugi looked innocently at Yami.

"I promise you Yugi that it will be safe aibou." Yami promised.

Yugi stared at Yami then nodded and passed the fabric to the woman. She put the fabric into the washing machine, turned the dials, poured some fabric softener into the machine, turned it on then left. Yami followed and entered the kitchen.

"Can you make me a ham salad sandwich?" Yami asked a cook.

The cook nodded.

"Thank you, Yugi would yo-" Yami was cut short when he noticed Yugi wasn't there.

Yami walked back into the laundry room.

"Yugi why di-" Yami was cut short again at the sight and his eyes softened immensely at the sight.

Yugi was on his knees before the washing machine.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked moving onto his knees beside Yugi.

"I'm worried." Yugi replied.

Yami blinked in confusion.

"About what?" Yami asked.

Yugi pointed at the washing machine. Yami looked through the glass washing machine window.

"What?" Yami asked.

"The fabric you sculpted me with." Yugi stated.

Yami blinked and looked again seeing the fabric and his eyes softened, that piece of fabric really meant a lot to Yugi just because it was from Yami.

"Yugi it's going to be fine." Yami promised again.

Yugi whimpered and looked back at the washing machine. Yami smiled.

"Would you like something to eat?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded still watching the baby blue nylon fabric intensely.

"Ham salad sandwich?" Yami asked.

Yugi tilted his head to one side in confusion. Yami chuckled then went back to the kitchen ordering another sandwich then brought both back into the laundry room and sat beside Yugi offering him one of the sandwiches. Yugi took the plate then looked around.

"Where's the knife and fork?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled.

"You don't eat everything with a knife and fork Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi tilted his head to one side. Yami picked up the sandwich, took a bite and swallowed. Yugi copied the actions and smiled brightly and ate a little faster.

"Yugi be careful or you're going to-" Yami started but was cut off by Yugi choking. "Yugi!"

Yami fell onto his knees and gently rubbed Yugi's back and patted softly. Yugi finally calmed down and Yami softly touched Yugi's face.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"I think so." He replied.

Yami smiled softly.

"Yugi, since we're here let's start work on Anzu's party." Yami stated.

Yugi blinked in confusion. Yami smiled. He rose to his feet then left and returned with various plates of food, various cutlery, a cloth and a napkin. Yami unfolded the cloth in front of Yugi, lined the cutlery up and placed the napkin just above where the plate was going to be placed then copied the arrangement in front of himself. Yugi looked at Yami who smiled softly back. Yami picked up the napkin, unfolded it and placed it on his lap then looked at Yugi. Yugi copied the action. Yami smiled then placed a plate in front of Yugi.

"The meals at Mizuki's always follow the same order, salad, soup, main course, desert then they sit around for about an hour drinking wine." Yami stated.

Yami calmly placed a salad bowl in front of each of them.

"You use the smallest fork for the salad Yugi." Yami stated.

Yami picked up the smallest fork as though to demonstrate; Yugi copied him. Yami picked up a few leaves of lettuce and ate them; again Yugi copied but picked up a little too much. Yami's eyes softened.

"Yugi you can't put too much on the fork at the same time." Yami stated.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"It looks bad." Yami replied.

Yugi tilted his head to one side.

"Yugi I know it's stupid but in the society I live in is all about image." Yami stated.

"Oh……. Okay." Yugi replied.

Yami continuously showed Yugi through the various cutlery and foods.

An hour later Yami was showing Yugi what cutlery to use to eat the desert with when Yugi suddenly cried out.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Yami gasped.

Yugi snatched open the washing machine and pulled his fabric out then cried out again.

"It's broken." Yugi cried.

"No, it's not, just wet." Yami stated.

Yami took it from Yugi and put it in the drier.

"But I can't see it." Yugi whimpered.

"It'll be fine." Yami promised.

Yami continued to show Yugi how to eat. By the time Yami finished the fabric was dry and Yami passed it to Yugi. Yugi smiled brightly and cuddled it.

"It's warm, I like the drier." Yugi said happily.

"What about the washing machine?" Yami asked.

Yugi gave the washing machine a soft glare.

"It's okay I suppose." Yugi replied.

Yami chuckled softly.

"Yugi would you like to come with me while I work?" Yami asked.

"Work?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"I'm working on another clay model." Yami stated.

"Oh….." Yugi muttered softly looking at the ground with a heartbroken look in his eye.

Yami smiled softly, he walked over to Yugi and softly placed his hand underneath Yugi's chin and pushed his head up to make Yugi look him in the eye.

"Not to worry aibou, you are and will always be my favourite clay model." Yami promised.

Yugi smiled brightly and hugged Yami. The two walked upstairs and into his workshop. This was one of various rooms that Yami used to create art that he was going to put in a gallery. The two calmly stepped in, it was much like Yami's basement but was much brighter as a result of the windows and much tidier. In the middle of the room was a clay model Yami was half way through. Yugi walked over to the clay model and tilted his head to one side whilst Yami walked to a closet and put on another white trench coat to keep his clothes clean.

"Wolf!" Yugi cried happily.

Yami blinked and turned around.

"What?" Yami asked.

"It's a wolf." Yugi stated with a smile.

Yami smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes." Yami replied.

Yami was working on a life sized clay model of a male wolf sitting on its own in front of a cave it obviously lived in.

"Yugi." Yami said softly smiling softly getting the boy's attention which had originally engrossed deeply in Yami's model.

"Yes Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Would you like to start on your own art?" Yami asked.

Yugi's eyes lit up happily; Yami smiled, he loved seeing Yugi happy.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Of course aibou, if that's what you want." Yami said softly.

Yugi nodded ecstatically. Yami smiled warmly again.

"What material would you like to work on?" Yami asked.

Yugi tilted his head to one side in confusion.

"Clay? Marble? Canvas?" Yami elucidated.

"Oh……." Yugi said.

Yugi thought for a second then his eyes lit up.

"I want to work on clay." Yugi said happily.

Yami smiled and nodded. He left and entered a room where he kept various sizes of clay lumps. Not sure what exactly Yugi wanted Yami decided to pick up the same size lump he had used for his own current project. All of them were on a small table barely three inches off the ground and wheeled it back into the room where Yugi was. Yugi's eyes lit up in fascination at the site of his own clay model. Yami stopped it beside his own work. He then walked over to the closet and picked out another white trench coat and wheeled a silver table with various tools on that they could want to use during their work between both clay models so they could both easily reach them. He used a sharp tool to cut a little off of the bottom so Yugi wouldn't trip over it. Yami then took the baby blue nylon fabric in his hands and tied it around Yugi's neck securely and slipped the white trench coat over Yugi's shoulders and buttoned it up to protect Yugi's clothes and the fabric. Yugi smiled happily and Yami smiled warmly back. Yami then started to work on his own clay model while Yugi just stared at his clay. Yami worked for a few minutes then stopped when he noticed Yugi hadn't moved.

"Yugi are you alright?" Yami asked softly.

Yugi jumped then smiled and nodded.

"I'm just not sure what to sculpt." Yugi admitted.

"Inspiration?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded with a soft smile. Yami then walked over to Yugi and gave him a soft, protective kiss on his forehead then leaned back and gave Yugi a soft heart warming smile. Yugi giggled softly and looked at Yami, glanced over to Yami's project then his eyes lit up in determination and he pulled himself from Yami's hold and began on his own work. Yami smiled glad Yugi had decided what he wanted to create and continued on his own.

Both Yami and Yugi worked for the next five hours Yami taking regular 10 minute breaks every hour though Yugi refused to stop. Yami wasn't extremely keen on his current project. Even though it seemed to be coming out at a beautifully high quality he didn't feel quite right about what he was creating, it felt like it was missing an extremely important element to be perfect in his eyes. Yami sighed and could feel himself becoming less and less interested in his work. Yugi though seemed ecstatic about his own work, Yami had never seen Yugi so excited about something. Yami smiled glad that Yugi was happy with his own work. Yami had regularly asked Yugi exactly what he was creating but the small boy refused to give up the answer, Yami found that quite cute.

Yami continued to work on his own art when suddenly he was hit at the side of the face by something cold and wet. Yami gasped in shock and stumbled a little to one side. Yami slowly touched his face and picked up whatever was stuck on his face. Yami blinked when he realised it was a lump of clay. Yami blinked.

'What in Ra's name?' Yami thought.

Yami was suddenly hit again only this time on his hip. Yami stumbled again the looked around and his eyes softened in realisation. Yugi was so engrossed in his work he hadn't realised how rough he was being with the clay. Yami smiled softly and pulled a bin from one side of the room next to his work then picked up a lump of clay mess from the floor and began throwing it into the bin. Yami had only just started when another lump of clay landed on the back of his head and ruining his hair. Yami pulled it off then a small smirk traced his lips. Rising to his feet Yami pushed the bin away still holding the clay.

Yugi was intently working on his own piece and could see the art slowly beginning to form. Yugi continued to work when suddenly something hit him on the cheek. Yugi blinked in shock and removed a lump of cold wet clay from his cheek and blinked in confusion. Yugi looked around the room then he was hit again only this time on the stomach. Yugi blinked in shock and looked at Yami who was working on his own model. Yugi looked around again when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and was hit on his arm with another lump of clay. Yugi giggled quietly realising the clay had come from Yami, the small boy could see Yami desperately trying to fight down a smile that was attempting to spread across his face. Without bothering to try and hide it Yugi picked up a lump of clay and launched it Yami. Yami quickly leaned back dodging it. Then ducked, scooped up another lump and launched it at Yugi who dodged as well.

Yami and Yugi continued their clay fight for the next half an hour though both ensured only to remove clay from the floor and not to hit each other's work. Getting tired Yami laughed and ran forward tackling a giggling Yugi to the floor but made sure to use put his knee onto the floor to soften the blow and not hurt Yugi. Yami rolled off of Yugi and the two laughed happily lying side by side. Yami hadn't laughed this loud and honestly for years. The two eventually calmed down their faces, coats and hands covered in clay. Yami moved, lay on his side and softly began stroking Yugi's face.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled softly and nodded. Yami smiled and continued to softly stroke Yugi's face. Yugi nuzzled into Yami's neck sighing happily and Yami held Yugi close. The young boy leaned back and stared into Yami's eyes. Yami smiled softly and Yugi smiled back. The two stared deep into each other's eyes then Yugi suddenly moved forward, pressed his lips against Yami's and closed his eyes. Yami blinked in shock then smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes as well softly pressing back. Yami reached over and softly unbuttoned the trench coat and slipped it off of Yugi's shoulders. Yami then pulled off Yugi's shirt breaking the kiss for a second then quickly returning. The two continued to kiss and Yami softly tugged at Yugi's denim shorts trying to pull them down. Yugi cried out and quickly pulled away from Yami.

"Yugi…. I'm sorry." Yami apologised. "I should have known not to go so far."

Yugi blushed and looked at the ground.

"It's alright Yami, really." Yugi said softly.

Yami smiled softly and gave Yugi another soft, loving kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and happily pressed back. The two parted and smiled softly at each other.

"So…… what are you sculpting?" Yami queried.

Yugi just stuck his tongue out in reply.

"None of your business." Yugi giggled softly.

Yami chuckled softly.

"I love you……. Mo Hitori no Boku." Yugi whispered softly giving Yami his own nickname.

Yami blinked in shock then his eyes softened and kissed Yugi on the forehead once again.

---

Aibou- Partner

Mo Hitori no Boku - My Other Self

And that's it for this chapter, another extremely long one! Oh well, I enjoyed it, hope you did!

!!!!!Read And Review Please!!!!!


	4. Please Yugi Not That One

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

---

Chapter 4: Please Yugi Not That One

Yami and Yugi were still covered in clay and were both walking to the bathroom getting a few strange looks from some of the maids. The two entered the bathroom and Yami turned on the taps to fill the bath and added some lavender bubble bath. As the tub filled Yami turned to Yugi.

"Do you want to go first?" Yami asked.

Yugi just shrugged in reply.

"Alright then, get undressed and I'll get some towels." Yami stated.

Yami walked over to a cupboard under the sink and removed four towels. He turned to find Yugi standing behind him stark naked.

"Oh…..er….." Yami muttered nervously. "Yugi didn't you complain about this before?"

"Well this is different, this is bathing." Yugi stated.

Yami nodded and turned off the taps.

"Do you want to get in?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked nervously at the water.

"What's wrong aibou?" Yami asked.

"I've…… never done this before." Yugi stated.

Yami blinked.

"And?" Yami asked.

"I'm nervous." Yugi stated.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Yami promised.

Yugi just continued to stare at the water. Yami smiled softly.

"Would you like me to join you?" Yami asked nervously.

Yugi smiled brightly and nodded. Yami blushed a little then undressed himself. Picking Yugi up bridal style he then climbed into the bath tub. Yami felt Yugi's body tense when they touched the water.

"It's not too hot is it aibou?" Yami asked softly.

Yugi shook his head.

"It just feels weird." Yugi replied.

Yami nodded and gently released Yugi's body when he was safely touching the bottom. Yugi cried out and quickly wrapped his arms around Yami's neck shaking and splashing a buckets worth of water on the floor.

"Yugi….." Yami said softly.

Yami gently moved Yugi so the small boy was sitting on his lap.

"How's that?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Fine." Yugi replied.

Yami smiled softly. The two lay in the water just enjoying each other's company.

"How about we continue with the lessons for the party, we only have until tomorrow." Yami said softly.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Let's do…… conversations." Yami suggested as he picked up a sponge, squeezed some shower gel onto it and began washing Yugi.

"When someone approached you what do you say to greet them?" Yami asked.

"Er…….. 'Hey, how are you?'" Yugi suggested giggling softly as Yami washed him.

"No, the correct response is 'Good evening, my name is Yugi, how was your day?'" Yami stated.

"Good evening, my name is Yugi, how was your day?" Yugi repeated softly.

"How was your day Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Good!" Yugi replied happily.

Yami chuckled softly.

"The correct response is 'I had quite a productive day thank you.'" Yami corrected him.

"I had a productive day thank you." Yugi repeated.

Now finishing washing Yugi's body Yami poured some shampoo into his hands.

"Close your eyes." Yami said softly.

"Close your eyes." Yugi repeated.

Yami chuckled softly.

"No Yugi, I'm going to wash your hair." Yami laughed.

"Oh." Yugi giggled and did as requested.

Yami smiled softly and gently rubbed the shampoo into Yugi's hair.

"How would you greet the host?" Yami asked.

"Host?" Yugi asked.

"The person who invited you." Yami explained.

"Oh….. Thanks for the invite?" Yugi suggested.

"Close, 'Thank you for inviting me to your prestigious event.'" Yami corrected again.

"Thank you for inviting me to your prestigious event." Yugi repeated.

Yami smiled and began washing the shampoo from Yugi's hair.

"What do you think of my dress?" Yami asked.

"It…….. It looks beautiful." Yugi suggested.

Yami smiled.

"Correct." Yami said proudly.

After washing the shampoo from Yugi's hair and reached down and gently tickled Yugi. Yugi cried out happily and giggled insanely. Yami smiled liking the happiness on Yugi's face. Yami finally stopped Yugi picked up the sponge and began washing Yami.

"Good evening, my name is Yugi, how was your day?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled softly.

"I had a quite a productive day, thank you." Yami replied.

"Thank you for inviting me to your prestigious event." Yugi thanked him.

"You are most welcome." Yami said softly. "What do you think of my suit."

"You look beautiful." Yugi replied.

"You'd call a man beautiful?" Yami teased softly.

Yugi blushed then pouted.

"We didn't rehearse that." Yugi complained. "You tricked me."

"That I did." Yami said proudly.

Yugi pouted then attempted to tickle Yami but Yami grabbed his hands and held them behind his back.

"Hey!" Yugi complained.

Yami just smirked and softly kissed Yugi, Yugi closed his eyes and returned the favour. Yugi finished washing Yami's hair then the two climbed out, wrapped towels around their bodies and left. Yami picked up Yugi's baby blue nylon fabric before they left. Yami and Yugi returned to their bedroom. Yami and Yugi dried each other's body taking every opportunity to tickle each other and then dried each other's hair. Yami and Yugi then put on their pyjamas and went to sleep.

The next day Yugi awoke to find Yami standing in front of the closet looking intently at each item.

"Yami?" Yugi said softly.

"Yugi do you know what you want to wear to the party tomorrow?" Yami asked glancing back.

Yugi shook his head in reply. Yugi stepped beside Yami and looked at the clothes. Yami sighed then randomly picked out some clothes and passed then to Yugi.

"Looks like we're going shopping." Yami stated.

Yugi smiled and the two quickly dressed.

Yami and Yugi were once again walking around the mall trying to find an appropriate shop. Finally choosing one the two entered and Yami began searching through a rack. Yami carefully looked at each one then smiled.

"I think I just found yours." Yami stated with a smirk.

Yugi blinked in confusion as Yami removed an item of clothing.

"How's this?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled brightly and nodded.

"What about you?" Yugi asked.

"I think I'll just wear the traditional tuxedo." Yami replied.

Yugi frowned.

"If you choose mine then I choose yours." Yugi replied.

Yami raised his eyebrow then nodded.

"Alright then, sounds fair." Yami replied.

Yugi searched through the shop but couldn't find anything he wanted Yami to wear. Yami purchased the item and the two searched through the mall entering and leaving numerous shops. A few of the shops Yami didn't think were appropriate but Yugi seemed happy enough so he didn't bother to mention it. The two entered another shop that seemed to sell clothes for casual parties but some of the stuff was rather nice. Yugi searched through various racks still not finding anything then turned and his eyes lit up when he saw a particular mannequin's clothes. Yugi quickly ran over to it, Yami followed. Yugi proudly stood by the clothes and smiled at Yami.

"How about this?" Yugi suggested.

Yami frowned.

"Yugi, it isn't exactly….. Appropriate." Yami replied.

Yugi's smile disappeared and he looked down.

"Oh….. Okay." Yugi replied.

The two continued to search through more shops but Yugi didn't seem as enthusiastic as before. Yami frowned at the boy's emotion then sighed and took Yugi's arm and dragged him from the shop. Yugi blinked in confusion.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

Yami didn't reply. He calmly dragged Yugi to the shop where Yugi had found the clothes he liked on a mannequin and found a shop assistant.

"Excuse me but can you show me where each of the items are? I'd like to purchase the set." Yami stated.

Yugi gasped and his eyes lit up and he hugged Yami.

"Thank you Mo Hitori No Boku!" Yugi cried happily.

Yami felt his heart swell at Yugi's happy face and followed the shop assistant. Yami and Yugi were walking towards the exit of the mall when Yugi suddenly came to a stop and ran over to another shop, again Yami followed getting a small notion of dread at the back of his head. Yugi happily pointed to some items that were sitting in the shop window.

"Yami these would make the clothes perfect." Yugi cried happily.

"Yugi….." Yami started but one look at Yugi's happy face and Yami's protests died. "Alright."

The two entered the shop and bought the items Yugi had pointed out then Yami dragged Yugi out of the mall as fast as he physically could before the small boy spotted something else. The two returned home and hung the clothes in the wardrobe. The two then returned to their clay models and continued working but Yami couldn't get the clothes Yugi had chosen for tomorrow's party out of his head. Yami sighed.

'I'm certainly going to get attention in that thing.' Yami thought.

---

That's it for this chapter! **Anyone who can guess what Yugi bought for Yami gets a cookie! **I'll let you know if you're right or wrong at the start of the next chapter.

!!!GOOD LUCK!!!

!!!!!Read And Review Please!!!!!


	5. Wolf Down The Champagne

_Here's the next chapter! Hope You Like it!_

_(right and wrong clothes reviews)_

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_---_

_Chapter 5: Wolf Down The Champagne _

_It was the evening of the party and Yami and Yugi were sitting in Yami's black Lamborghini Mucilage and were driving to the party. Yami stopped the car near the front of the house waiting behind two other cars which were currently being parked by the valets. Yami reached out of the car window and moved the wing mirror to one side looking at himself and sighed. _

'_How did I let myself get into this?' Yami thought._

_Yami moved the car forward and took a deep breath as the valet moved toward the car. Yugi climbed out of the car. Yugi was wearing a long dark blue dress with bright sapphires scattered around the top and the straps matching the colour of the baby blue nylon fabric Yugi always wore which was now hung around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi was also wearing a layered silver necklace with small bright sapphires in and two delicate bracelets on either arm with the same coloured sapphires. Yugi moved over to Yami's side waiting patiently. The valet opened the door and waited for Yami to climb out. Yami didn't move, he was frozen to his seat. _

"_Mo Hitori No Boku….. what's wrong?" Yugi asked softly._

_Yami took a deep breath and forced his body out of the car. Yami saw the valet freeze for a moment as he looked at Yami then quickly regained himself taking the keys and parking Yami's car. Yami didn't blame the boy. Yami was wearing a black shirt that had grey fluffy collar and hem. He was also wearing black trousers which had a furry grey belt and had been doubled over at the bottom and had grey fur going a few inches above his ankles. Yami was also wearing black boots which were worn over his trousers and had, again been doubled over and had grey fur at the top and stopping at his ankle. The final piece of clothing was a long open black trench coat which had grey fur on the collar, around the hem and going down on the front on either side. Unfortunately Yami was also wearing the other items from the second shop. This included a grey fur tail which one of the maids had stitched to the back of Yami's trench coat, a pair of gloves that were black on the palm side and were covered in grey fur at the top and finally a head band which had stitched to it two grey fur ears that stuck out noticeably against his hair. To top it off Yugi found some black eye liner and had used it to draw Yami three whiskers on each side of Yami's cheeks. Yugi had obviously gotten inspiration from Yami's clay model which Yami now hated more than ever. _

_Yami could already see other people who were entering the mansion glancing at him then double taking his appearance. Yugi smiled brightly._

"_It looks better then I thought it would." Yugi stated proudly._

"_Let's just go in." Yami sighed gently taking Yugi's arm and entering the mansion. _

'_This is going to be an interesting evening.' Yami thought._

_When they entered the mansion a maid bowed and showed them to the ball room, Yami could see the woman continuously glancing at him as she showed them to the appropriate room. From here Yami's luck just seemed to steep even lower. As they entered the ballroom only to find that he was stood atop a staircase which put him on full display to everyone in the room who had all turned to look to see who had entered. Yami bowed his head and reluctantly made his way down the staircase and into the previously loud room, even a few of the band members had stopped playing when they had noticed Yami's attire but quickly caught themselves and continued. _

_Yami politely found the hosts of the party first deciding it would only be good manners to thank them for the invite before mingling with the rest of the guests. Unfortunately Anzu was standing with her parents as well; Yami attempted to retreat to thank them at a later time._

"_Yami-kins!" A voice cried._

_Yami froze._

'_Damn, busted.' Yami thought._

_Yami turned with a soft, forced smile._

"_Good evening." Yami said._

_Just like everyone else had done the three did a double take of Yami's appearance then politely corrected themselves._

"_Yami!" Anzu's mother, Karen, half gasped and half greeted. "How nice to see you."_

"_Yes, it's been too long." Anzu's father, Carlos, greeted._

"_Yami what are you wearing!" Anzu cried gracelessly. _

"_Anzu!" Karen scolded._

_Anzu quickly went silent. _

"_And who is this?" Carlos asked looking at Yugi._

_Yugi smiled softly, bowed a little then spoke._

"_Good evening, my name is Yugi, thank you for inviting me to your prestigious event." Yugi greeted._

_Yami smiled softly._

"_Mrs Mizuki may I say you look beautiful in that dress and Mr Mizuki you look very handsome." Yugi continued_

"_Oh, well aren't you just a cute little charmer." Karen complimented with a smile._

"_Forgive me Yami, but I must enquire about your clothes, if you'll forgive….. What were you thinking?" Carlos almost cried. _

"_Carlos!" Karen scolded him as well._

_Yami chuckled nervously and Yugi smiled proudly._

"_We chose what each other would be wearing!" Yugi said happily._

"_Oh, so you chose that…… disaster." Anzu commented._

_Yugi smile disappeared and looked at the ground. _

"_Anzu!" Karen and Carlos cried in unison._

_Yami looked at Yugi's dejected face then looked confidently back up._

"_Well, I love it." Yami stated._

_Yugi looked up and smiled softly._

"_Well, once you get passed the initial shock it is quite fetching." Karen complimented with a smile. _

"_Yes, a wolf is definitely a manly animal, good choice." Carlos added._

_Anzu's smirk disappeared while Yugi smiled brightly._

"_Woof woof." Yami chuckled softly lifting a paw into the air and scratching softly._

_The four laughed softly. Yami smiled, he really did like Anzu's parents, they were very kind, he could barely believed they spawned Anzu. _

"_Well, I have always liked dogs." Anzu commented as she moved beside Yami and squeezed his tail very close to his lower back. _

_Yami let a small almost wild wolf yelp and jumped forward a little then laughed nervously to cover it up._

"_Would you please excuse us?" Yami asked with a small bow and led Yugi over to the buffet table. _

"_Are you alright?" Yugi asked softly._

_Yami smiled and nodded._

"_I'm fine Yugi." Yami replied softly as he took a familiar item of food from the buffet and offered it to Yugi. _

_Yugi smiled softly and moved to take it. Yami moved his hand away. Yugi blinked in confusion then Yami moved the food toward Yugi's mouth. Yugi blushed softly and opened his mouth allowing Yami to feed him. Yugi then repeated the movements for Yami. Yami also took two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and gave on to Yugi._

"_Yami!" A familiar voice called happily._

"_Anzu." Yami greeted softly. _

_Yugi eyed the glass curiously. _

"_How do you like the party so far?" Anzu asked._

"_It's quite lovely." Yami replied softly taking a sip of his champagne. _

"_Yami would you care to dance?" Anzu asked._

"_Well actually I…..er…….You see….." Yami stumbled over his words desperately trying to find an excuse to refuse._

'_Please Gods, help me now and I'll never ask for anything else again.' Yami thought hopefully. 'I beg of you.'_

_Yugi finally took a mouthful of the champagne. _

"_Well?" Anzu asked._

_Yami hadn't taught Yugi what to do if he ate something he didn't enjoy so he did what his first instinct told him, spit it out. Yugi spat out the vile liquid as his instincts told him to do, all over Anzu. Yugi gasped and quickly placed a hand over his mouth; Yami gaped in shock but his face soon let out a huge smile and Anzu screamed, loudly. Anzu ran from the room screaming angrily. Everyone watched her in shock and Yami had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing. The room slowly returned to its usual level of sound. Yugi whimpered softly._

'_Well, not exactly what I had in mind but thank you anyway.' Yami mentally thanked whatever god had granted his prayer. _

"_Oh….. No I can't believe I did that." Yugi cried._

"_It's alright Yugi, I think she'll survive." Yami assured him softly then gently removed the glass from Yugi's grasp and giving it to a passing waiter. "But I think maybe you shouldn't have any more of this."_

_Yugi nodded in agreement and Yami requested a glass of water for Yugi._

'_At least this evening is going to be interesting.' Yami thought with a small smile gracing his lips as he took another sip of champagne. _

_-----_

_I know that was short but I thought a short chapter was better then nothing. Please Read and Review even though I don't deserve it after waiting so long to add another chapter. _


	6. Honesty Is Always The Best Policy?

Hey all, I know I haven't updated in ages and I really shouldn't be now since I have an exam soon but whatever. Unfortunately I'm at a point with some stories where I dislike the story and, as some people may know, you find it hard to continue writing chapters for them, sorry for the delay but I'm updating now.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: about dressing Yugi like a girl, at the time I had an obsession with "To Wong Foo Thanks For Everything". So I kinda followed it up after watching that movie, it won't happen again and I understand where some of you were coming from in your reviews! But I think he was cute XD **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-----

Chapter 6: Honestly Is Always The Best Policy?

After the fiasco with Anzu Yami had to admit that he was actually enjoying the party. Yugi was silently deciding only to sip any liquid he was given now for everyone else's safety. Yami smiled softly and gave Yugi a soft kiss on his forehead. Yugi glanced up at Yami and smiled softly at the comforting action the other had given him. Yami, as he expected, was still getting a few enquires about his clothing but most seemed to like the choice and praised the little angel. A soft clinking quietened the crowd and everyone looked at one side of the room where a butler was standing.

"Dinner will now be served." He said.

Everyone followed the butler to the appropriate room. Yami led Yugi over to a particular area of the table when Anzu suddenly appeared beside Yami.

"Yami-kins, you can sit next to me!" Anzu said happily.

"Well….. I ….er " Yami muttered desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"Anzu Yugi hasn't been here before, I think it may be better if he stays with someone he knows." Karen said smiling softly at Yugi who smiled back.

"Yes, I agree with Mrs Mizuki." Yami added quickly.

"Well I think they should be closer to us, so Yugi can meet us properly." Anzu replied.

"That is also a good idea." Carlos said, "why don't you both come sit with us?"

Yami mentally sighed the politely nodded.

"Of course." Yami replied following Anzu's parents and taking Yugi with him.

Carlos, Karen and Anzu sat down. Yami pulled back a chair and politely motioned for Yugi to sit down.

"Thank you." Yugi thanked him softly.

Yami smiled back and sat down himself. The food was then brought in by the butlers and placing a silver platter in front of each of the people and removed the silver cover. Revealing five small strange looking food, to Yugi it looked like a biscuit with a piece of cucumber and a layer of paste on. Yugi tilted his head to one side and simply stared at the food.

"Yami-kun….." Yugi whispered softly. "What happened to the salad?"

"I was just thinking the same." Yami admitted.

Yugi stared at the array of cutlery blankly, Karen, Carlos and Anzu had already started eating. Yami's eyes softened when he saw Yugi's worried face and spoke up a little.

"I'm afraid I was never able to remember which cutlery to use with which dish." Yami sighed.

He gently picked up one of the piece with his hand and softly bit into it smiling softly at Yugi. Yugi smiled thankfully back and copied Yami's actions.

"So, Yugi, what do you work as?" Carlos asked.

Yugi blinked innocently.

"Yugi is an aspiring artist, I am currently funding him." Yami replied for the smaller.

"How ambitious, though Yami has always had an eye for talent." Karen smiled softly.

Yami gently sipped his champagne and smiled thankfully. Another man from the other side of the table spoke up, he had aqua blue hair and green eyes.

"Eric is supposed to be a great artist but I'm afraid I am unable to find a piece of work of his that I like yet. I am, however, unable to decide which of Yami's work is my favourite." He said. "Forgive me, my name Mark."

Yami sighed. 'This is exactly what I hate,' he thought. 'Insulting another person's work without any thought of their feelings.'

"My name is Yugi." Yugi greeted with a soft smile. "What is your occupation?"

"I own an electronics' company." He replied smugly.

Yugi's eyes lit up.

"Do you make the televisions and dvd players?" Yugi asked.

He smirked and arrogantly nodded.

"I think those are amazing things, how do you get the pictures in there?" Yugi asked.

Mark blinked simply staring at Yugi dumbfounded and Yami coughed loudly to gain attention to himself and off of Yugi's strange question.

"I have started on another exhibition." Yami said quickly.

Attention was quickly drawn to Yami.

"How interesting." Carlos commented. "What is the theme?"

"I'm afraid I don't reveal that until the actual exhibition." Yami replied.

"Of course." Karen said. "The excitement is the best part."

Mark nodded in agreement as the six continued to talk quietly throughout the meal. Once it was over they returned to the other room with glasses of wine, though Yugi opted for a glass of water, and continued with their conversations.

"Good day, my name is Eric." A man with blonde hair and brown eyes greeted. "I came to thank the hosts for the invite."

"You are most welcome Eric." Karen replied.

"Hello, my name is Yugi." Yugi greeted softly. "Are you an artist?"

"Yes I am." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Yami is an artist as well." Yugi said happily. "And we were discussing your work earlier at the dinner table."

"I see," Eric replied. "And what do you think of my work?"

"I have yet to see any." Yugi admitted.

"I rather like it." Yami replied honestly.

"As do I." Mark added.

Yugi blinked in confusion.

"I don't understand." Yugi said softly. "Earlier at the dinner table you said 'I am unable to find a piece of work of his that I like yet.'"

Everybody's body tensed in silence.

"I see." Eric muttered. "If you'll excuse me."

Eric walked away in silently.

"Well, I think we should take our leave now." Yami said quickly. "Thank you for the invite."

He grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him from the building and down to the valet requesting his car.

"Why did you say that?" Yami asked.

"I was just confused, he said one thing earlier then another later, I didn't understand." Yugi replied.

"Well you can't do that." Yami snapped angrily quickly thanking and tipping the valet then climbing into the car, Yugi followed suit.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said softly. "Really, I just didn't understand."

Yami drove home in silence and entered his house with Yugi following. The two entered Yami's room in silence. Yami sat on the bed and Yugi stood quietly.

"I'm sorry for snapping at Yugi." Yami apologised.

"It's my fault, I should have known." Yugi replied.

"No aibou, I told you to always be honest, you were just doing as I said." Yami sighed.

Yami rose to his feet and approached the smaller and gave him an apologetic kiss on the forehead. Yugi smiled softly at the action, he looked up at Yami and gave him a bright, cute smile. Yami smiled softly back, he really liked Yugi, his angelic voice, his kind personality, his soft hair, his innocent amethyst jewels shining like the most precious jewel within a bank of pure snow, his beautiful red lips…….Yami stared deep into those pretty amethyst eyes for a few seconds then slowly leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in his own. Yugi blinked in shock the smiled softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami wrapped his own arms around Yugi's little waist and held him close. Yami softly pulled away when he was desperate for air. He gently picked Yugi up bridal style never breaking his eye contact with the smaller and carried him over to the bed and very gently lay the other down on the bed. Yugi smiled softly at the other and gave Yami another kiss, Yami was more than happy to reply. The water lily in Yugi's hair flourished beautifully the colours becoming more vibrant then ever the white, yellow and crimson glowing a slightly and growing a little larger.

-----

And that's the sixth chapter J hope you liked it!

Important Note: I am thinking of starting another story, could you please tell me what you think?

Title: Vampire Priest

Summary: Yami is the priest of a small town church but he is also a vampire. As such he must silently go about his second life. Unfortunately another vampire named Yugi decides to invade his territory and seems to find the other vampire's situation quite humorous, as such he is refusing to leave. Yami gave himself specific morals and, as such, can not harm the other vampire but the other's presence is threatening his perfect life. Will Yami abandoned his morals? Will his secret life be revealed? Or will new situation spark a good or bad situation?

Thanks so much for reading. Please read and review and let me know what you think of the new story? Thanks!


	7. Death Of A Water Lily Birth Of Our Life

_**Hey there, I decided since I neglected the story for so long that I'll do another chapter, hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews and also thanks for letting me know of what you think of the Vampire Priest story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**---**_

_**Chapter 7: Death Of A Water Lily Birth Of Our Life**_

_**Dark crimson eyes slowly opened, Yami let out a soft moan and nuzzled into the warmth beneath his head a comforting thumping filled his ears. A small smile traced Yami's face as he nuzzled into the warmth. Yami let out a soft sigh a few seconds later knowing he had to rise. Yami slowly sat up and stretched, yawned then arched his back stretching out the kinks in his back as well.**_

'_**Why I am so tired?' Yami thought letting out a sigh.**_

_**Yami slowly climbed out of the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was ruffled and knotted, his crimson eyes were dull with sleepiness, he was naked, his back ached, his……. Wait what!**_

_**Yami instinctively threw himself back onto the bed though he knew no one was looking at him.**_

'_**What happened last night?' Yami thought in panic. 'Yugi and I went to the Mizuki's party, we came home, went to my bedroom, talked, kissed……'**_

_**A soft purr broke Yami out of his thoughts and he turned to see Yugi move from his original position on his back to on his stomach his head resting the pillow beside him the usual water lily resting in his hair. Yami's entire body tensed when he realised what he had done. He couldn't help but allow a blush to dust his tanned skin when he realised that the thumping sound had been Yugi's heartbeat.**_

'_**How…… why?' Yami thought.**_

_**Another voice at the back of Yami's head seemed to reply.**_

'_**Because you like him.' It replied.**_

'_**Well I'll admit he's cute, kind, beautiful…… no wait! That's not the point!' Yami cried in his head.**_

'_**You see.' It stated smugly.**_

'_**Well yes, of course I like him, like I said he's so kind….loving…..' As Yami thought he slowly leaned down and kissed the smaller.**_

_**Yami instinctively pulled away as the smaller pressed against his lips. Yugi smiled softly and sat up.**_

"_**Good morning." He said with a soft smile.**_

_**Yami just nodded in reply. Yugi yawned and stretched.**_

"_**Yugi, about last night…." Yami started looking at the smaller.**_

_**Yugi slowly lifted his head to look at Yami cutely rubbing his eyes. Yami blushed from ear to ear and quickly turned his head away.**_

"_**What about it Mou Hitori No Boku?" He asked.**_

"_**Nothing, let's get ready for breakfast." Yami muttered. **_

_**Yami and Yugi were sitting in the kitchen in silence as Yugi nibbled on some strawberries whilst Yami poked his scrambled egg.**_

"_**Yami, is everything alright?" Yugi asked.**_

_**Yami jumped.**_

"_**O-of course Yugi." Yami replied nervously. "W-why would you e-even ask that?" **_

_**Yugi frowned then approached Yami and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Yami felt his insides melt at the cute action but he mentally shook himself to get rid of the feeling.**_

"_**Yami last night…… it was really nice." Yugi said softly with a bright blush dusting his face. **_

"_**Yes….. Well….. Thank you." Yami muttered picking up a glass of juice and taking large gulps to keep himself quiet.**_

"_**I love you." Yugi whispered softly making his blush spread even further.**_

_**Yami spat his orange juice across the table and onto Yugi's meal. Yugi blinked in shock glad he had moved away from firing range.**_

"_**Sorry about that." Yami apologised quickly. "And….. Thank you."**_

_**Yugi looked at the ground nervously shuffling his feet.**_

"_**That….. Wasn't the reply I was looking for." Yugi said.**_

"_**Thank you very much?" Yami tried nervously.**_

_**Yugi turned his head away.**_

"_**I'll get you another fruit salad." Yami said rising to get a cook.**_

"_**No, that's alright." Yugi muttered. "I'm not that hungry anymore…… What do you think of what happened last night?"**_

_**Yami swallowed nervously as he mopped up the orange juice.**_

"_**It was……. Nice" Yami muttered.**_

"_**Ok……. And what else?" Yugi prodded softly.**_

"_**Yugi…." Yami sighed. "About last night…… I think maybe…… We shouldn't read too much into it….."**_

_**Yami saw Yugi's small body tense at the words. **_

"_**Of course…… I mean why me right when you can have anyone you want?" Yugi muttered his bangs covering his eyes. **_

_**Yami gently lifted a hand to comfort the smaller.**_

"_**Yugi….." Yami whispered resting his hand the smaller's shoulder.**_

_**Yugi quickly moved away from the touch. Yami sighed and reached over gently stroking the water lily in Yugi's arm. Yugi instinctively moved away as he felt the delicate water lily in his hair being touched.**_

"_**I'm….. going to work on my art." Yugi muttered running from the room.**_

"_**Yugi!" Yami cried desperately trying to get the smaller to stop but Yugi just ignored his request.**_

_**Yami sighed and lowered his hand.**_

'_**Why did I do that last night?' Yami thought. 'I should have known this would have happened, if the same situation happened to me I would have reacted the same way.'**_

_**Yami sighed and ascended the stairs to his art room, he had set up a separate room for Yugi. Yami put on his clay covered coat and began working on his wolf project but he could think of nothing but Yugi. Nevertheless Yami continued with his project in silence feeling that he needed to finish it. Yami stepped away looking at the clay model of a wolf standing alone in front of a cave, though he felt that it wasn't completely finished he also felt that somehow wasn't his place to finish it. Yami sighed and sat on a stool and rubbed his face with a moan.**_

'_**What am I going to do about Yugi?' Yami thought. 'Gods, someone please help me.' **_

_**Meanwhile down the hall Yugi was standing in front of his own finished art project, his eyes red from crying. Yugi bowed his head in silence and sat on the ground allowing the tears to fall from his eyes again.**_

'_**Why did he do that to me?' Yugi thought. 'I thought he really liked me.'**_

_**Yugi brought his knees to his chest crying to himself as the water lily in his hair wilted changing from its usual vibrant white, yellow and crimson colours to a dull brown colour.**_

'_**I really love him, how could he treat me like that?' Yugi cried silently.**_

_**Yugi whimpered softly and clutched his chest as his heart began to hurt. **_

"_**Ow….." Yugi whimpered softly as the pain got more intense by the second.**_

_**Ignoring his current feelings Yugi did the only thing he could think of. He shakily rose to his feet and stumbled over to the door.**_

'_**Yami….. Help me.' Yugi thought.**_

_**Yami sighed as he made his way to Yugi's art room standing nervously outside the door. **_

"_**Yugi….. I do like you but….." Yami sighed. "Aibou, about last night……."**_

_**Yami collapsed to his knees and rested his head against the door to Yugi's art room. **_

'_**I need to do something, but what?' Yami thought. 'I beg of you Gods, give me the strength to speak to Aibou.'**_

_**The door to Yugi's art room suddenly opened instantly sending Yami's body to the floor with a hard crash. **_

"_**Ow…." Yami muttered his eyes closed tightly touching his head as he lay on the ground.**_

"_**Yami?" A familiar voice questioned.**_

_**Yami opened his eyes to see Yugi standing above him with a confused look on his paler than usual face.**_

'_**Well, that's one way to answer my prayer.' Yami thought quickly rising to his feet.**_

"_**Aibou, I need to speak to you." Yami said softly.**_

"_**Yami can we talk about that later? I need…." Yugi started but Yami cute him short.**_

"_**No, I need to get this out." Yami stated. "Last night, at that particular moment I…… What I mean is….."**_

_**Yami continued to trail off each sentence nervously.**_

'_**He's going to tell me he doesn't love me.' Yugi thought.**_

_**The water lily in Yugi's hair wilted even more it's petal becoming limp and beginning to fall off, another harsh shot of pain ripped through Yugi's heart. Yugi whimpered and clutched his chest again. **_

"_**Yami….." Yugi started again.**_

"_**No Yugi, I have to say this." Yami cut him off again.**_

"_**But…." Yugi started.**_

"_**Please just listen." Yami begged.**_

_**Yugi whimpered softly clutching his chest even harder. Yami took a deep breath.**_

"_**Yugi, last night was amazing honestly, but I don't think I'm ready…." Yami started.**_

_**The pain finally got too much for Yugi and he fainted releasing his chest and fell forward. **_

"_**Yugi!" Yami cried quickly moving forward and catching Yugi.**_

_**Yami gently lowered Yugi's body to the floor and softly shook him.**_

"_**Yugi! Yugi please speak to me!" Yami cried desperately.**_

_**Yugi didn't answer as a few more petals fell from the water lily in Yugi's hair the flower almost completely gone, Yami noticed the movement as he held the small angel in his arms realising that the water lily flourished and wilted according to Yugi's emotions and health. Yami quickly picked Yugi up bridal style and carried the young boy to his room and gently lay him on the silk sheets. **_

"_**Yugi please, answer me." Yami begged gently taking one of Yugi's hands in his own.**_

_**Yugi was taking harsh, quick breath as beads of sweat fell from Yugi's paling face. Yami allowed the tears in his eyes to flow freely as panic filled his heart.**_

'_**No, this can't be happening.' Yami thought.**_

"_**Please Yugi, please open your eyes." Yami begged. **_

_**Yami's plea went unheard as Yugi's breathing became slower. Yami squeezed Yugi's hand a little.**_

"_**Please Yugi, I can't lose you, not now, not ever." Yami begged as his tears fell more quickly. "What I said earlier, I was wrong. Yugi I do really like you, you can't leave me now."**_

_**The petals continued to fall from the water lily as the flower rested in Yugi's hair, seconds from death as was Yugi. Yami noticed this and he began to cry harder.**_

"_**Yugi please." Yami begged leaning over a little.**_

_**Only one petal was left on the water lily now and Yugi's breathing had almost completely stopped. Yami leaned over a little more so his face was parallel to Yugi's. Yami stared into that pale, beautiful face for a few seconds allowing a few tears to fall onto Yugi's face. Yami leaned down and caught Yugi's lips with his own and closed his eyes. Yami finally realised that he loved Yugi, he loved Yugi's kind, loving personality, he loved how Yugi always wanted to help, he loved Yugi's eyes, he love Yugi's warmth, he loved…… he loved……. he loved Yugi. Yami gently moved back.**_

"_**I love you Yugi." Yami whispered softly stroking Yugi's cheek.**_

_**Yami looked at the water lily in Yugi's hair waiting for the vibrant colours to return as well as the luminous colour of Yugi's amethyst eyes. The water lily seemed to freeze for a second then the final dull brown petal finally fell from Yugi's hair. Yami let out a loud cry of sadness clutching Yugi's hand tighter and pressed his face against Yugi's still chest.**_

"_**NO! YUGI NO! COME BACK PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, I'M SORRY! PLEASE YUGI I LOVE YOU!" Yami cried louder then he had ever spoken in his life as the desperation in his heart poured out in his words. **_

_**Yami climbed onto the bed and lifted Yugi into his arms holding the smaller against his chest as tears streamed down his tanned skin holding Yugi's body tightly refusing to let go. Yami rested one of his hands against Yugi's chest to feel the familiar heart beat but he could feel nothing. Yami continued to cry holding Yugi close whispering in Yugi's ear.**_

"_**I love you Yugi." Yami wrapped both arms around Yugi's body instead being unable to keep his hand on Yugi's now still heart as he repeated the sentence over and over again in Yugi's ear as he continued to cry.**_

"_**I…..love you……. too Yami." A weak voice whispered in reply.**_

_**Yami's entire body froze for a few seconds and he could almost feel his own heart stop. Yami quickly leaned back to see Yugi's luminous amethyst jewels staring deep into Yami's tear filled crimson eyes. **_

"_**YUGI!" Yami cried this time in happiness and holding Yugi's body flush against his own as happy tears also now fell from Yami's eyes.**_

_**Yugi smiled softly and he gently hugged Yami back. Yami move back and kissed Yugi lovingly refusing to release Yugi's lips until he was in desperate need of air. Both were gasping for breath staring deep into each other's eyes smiling happily.**_

"_**But Yami, earlier you said…." Yugi started.**_

"_**Forget what I said earlier Yugi." Yami stated with a happy smile. "I love you."**_

_**Yugi smiled happily. Out of the corner of his eye Yami noticed the dead brown petals of the water lily still lying on the bed. Yami quickly looked at Yugi's seeing that there was no flower resting in his hair anymore. Yami frowned.**_

"_**Yugi….. The water lily…." Yami started but Yugi cut him short knowing what he was going to say.**_

"_**Yami, it's true that I couldn't live without the water lily but I was also living from the hope of you falling in love me. After what happened last night I thought you did so I was now depending on your love to live instead. However this morning when you told me that you didn't love me I panicked because your love was what I now needed, the water lily couldn't keep me alive anymore, that's why I almost….." Yugi trailed off then shook his head freeing himself of the memory. "But now all I need know is your love to stay alive."**_

_**Yami smiled softly and gave Yugi another kiss.**_

"_**And you'll have it forever….. Aibou." Yami whispered with a smile.**_

_**Yugi happily threw his arms around Yami and Yami happily hugged Yugi back. Yugi leaned back then suddenly burst out laughing. Yami blinked in confusion.**_

"_**What?" Yami asked.**_

_**Yugi just pointed at Yami's face and continued to laugh. Yami looked at himself in the mirror then realised what Yugi was laughing at. When he had been thinking in his art room he had rubbed his face after working on his clay project and smeared all the clay that was on his hands onto his face. Yami burst out laughing as well and wiped some from his face and smeared it down Yugi's. The two laughed happily in each other's arms.**_

"_**So, did you finish your project?" Yugi asked after his laughing subsided. **_

_**Yami nodded.**_

"_**Yes, would you like to see it?" Yami asked.**_

_**Yugi nodded and the two entered Yami's art room and stood in front of the wolf and cave.**_

"_**Though I feel I have finished working on it I don't feel that it is finished." Yami sighed with a frown.**_

_**Yugi smiled.**_

"_**Stay here." Yugi ordered quickly leaving the room.**_

_**Yami frowned not liking Yugi leaving him so early after what had happened but did as his lover requested. Yugi returned pushing in a large wooden table with a cloth over it.**_

"_**Yugi what is that?" Yami questioned.**_

_**Yugi just smiled and pulled the cover off revealing the clay model of a slightly smaller and more fragile looking wolf. Yami blinked in shock then smiled.**_

"_**It's perfect." Yami stated with a smirk. "Help me with this Yugi."**_

_**Yami walked over to Yugi's wolf and carefully began detaching it from the table. Yugi helped him and the two carefully transferred Yugi's wolf to Yami's clay model and carefully attached it. The two then leaned back then Yami smiled.**_

"_**I think mine could use a little tweaking." Yami stated stepping forward and carefully remodelling his own wolf's body and moving Yugi's a little close to his own then leaned back.**_

"_**Now it's perfect." Yugi said with a smile.**_

_**Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's body and kissed his forehead and Yugi smiled happily. Yami had changed the clay model, in front of them now was two wolves, one slightly smaller than the other, the taller was standing proudly in front of a cave and had one of its legs moved protectively over the smaller that had its head nuzzled happily in the fur of the taller's chest. Yami and Yugi stared at the clay model with a smile then looked at each other and kissed. Yami moved back and removed something from the pocket of his art cloak and took a deep breath. **_

"_**Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi said worriedly.**_

_**Yami put his hand up to silence Yugi then took another deep breath. He fell down onto one knee.**_

"_**Yugi, I know we haven't known each other very long and that I badly hurt you earlier but….." Yami started slowly lifting his hand and opening it revealing a small, blue velvet box. "I was hoping that you would consent to marry me."**_

_**Yami slowly opened the small blue velvet box. Yugi's eyes softened, there wasn't music playing, they weren't sitting at a fancy dinner, they weren't surrounded by candles but to Yugi, this was the perfect proposal.**_

"_**Yes." Yugi said softly. **_

_**Yami smiled then moved to remove the ring from the box but realised it wasn't there. Panic instantly filled Yami's chest.**_

"_**Where…..?" He started but Yugi raised his left hand revealing the ring, remembering he had allowed Yugi to keep it he let out a soft chuckle and held out his hand. "May I? For the effect?"**_

_**Yugi giggled and removed the ring and passed the silver diamond ring to Yami. Yami smiled then spoke.**_

"_**I love you Yugi." Yami stated gently taking Yugi's hand and slipping the ring back on, Yugi smiled as well.**_

"_**I love you too Yami." Yugi replied**_

_**The two hugged happily then kissed again. They later decided to put the clay model of the wolves in their bedroom where they could wake up everyday to the sight of the model as well as be reminded of this day. **_

_**----**_

_**And that's the end! Hope you like it!**_

_**Just a note, this is of course the last chapter and it is also a little cheasy but I thought what the hell, take a wiff!**_

_**And thanks for reading till the end!**_

_**Read And Review Please!!!!!**_


End file.
